Four Letters You Regret
by titlemecrazy
Summary: All siblings have stupid fights, even Ryan and Sharpay Evans. When one says a word they will regret, do they forgive each other?


**Hey readers!! I wrote this a few days ago, I just haven't felt like typing it until now. And all you fans of Connor, Bailee, and Gabriella, I'm almost finished typing the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Never will._**

* * *

Four Letters You Regret

Sharpay stood in the hallway of the large house she has lived in all her life. She was breathing deep, angry breaths as she thought about what had just happened.

Her brother, Ryan, had been in the living room, watching the huge television their family owned. Their parents weren't home, seeing as it was only 3:00 and they would not get home until a few hours.

Sharpay had been checking her e-mail and doing her daily routine on the computer she and Ryan shared.

All of a sudden, Ryan comes in and says he wants a turn. Sharpay refused and kept on with her business.

Ryan asked again, starting to grow aggravated. She didn't answer, but continued to click and type as she needed.

Ryan grew angry and yelled, "It's my turn!"

Sharpay paused before turning to him with a glare. He never talked to her like that. "Don't you have a show to watch?" she snapped.

"No. It's my turn, Shar. Get off," Ryan said sternly.

"Go use Dad's computer," Sharpay stated as she turned back to her e-mail.

Ryan grabbed Sharpay's shoulder, forcing her to face him. "You know Dad's computer is for his business only," he mentioned.

Sharpay huffed and turned her attention to the computer screen, once again.

The phone rang, and, before Sharpay could answer it, Ryan snatched it off the charger.

"Hello, Evans' residence," Ryan spoke, innocence heard in his voice. "Oh, hey Dad," Ryan said after a brief pause. There was another silence as Mr. Evans spoke. "No, we're fine. Oh, but Shar won't give me a turn on the computer," Ryan replied.

Ryan smirked at Sharpay as he held his hand over the phone. "He wants to talk to you," he said, handing his sister the phone.

"Hi Daddy!" Sharpay greeted with perkiness. She sighed sadly as her father spoke to her firmly.

Ryan watched with entertainment.

"Fine. Bye Daddy." Sharpay hung up and reluctantly signed off of the computer.

She stood up and shoved past Ryan, glaring at him as she passed. She angrily walked over to the door and opened it.

She turned around, facing the inside of the room, and muttered, "You only want the computer so I can't be on it." She paused, anger still evident in her eyes, as Ryan slowly faced her. "I hate you!" Sharpay yelled, not giving Ryan a chance to speak. She slammed the door shut so fast, she didn't even notice the look of hurt in Ryan's eyes.

Now, here she is, standing in the hallway just breathing out her anger. She was standing there for about five to ten minutes doing nothing. With each breath she took, she seemed to calm down a bit more.

She reached her hands up to rub her face, and felt tears. It appears she's been lightly crying. Sharpay wiped her tears away and composed herself the best she could.

She took a deep breath and slowly turned the doorknob. She pushed the door open, enough to poke her head in.

She noticed that Ryan was still standing in the same spot.

Sharpay looked at his face. He had tears gently rolling down his face and she finally realized the look in his eyes. He looked sad, confused, hurt, and disappointed in himself. There wasn't one bit of anger in his eyes.

It seemed he was thinking of what happened; how he regret it.

Sharpay put the same look in her eyes, knowing she caused his sadness. She hated seeing him like this. Sure, she was mean to him at school, but at home was different; they had a brother sister bond.

Sharpay slowly opened the door fully and revealed herself. She walked up to Ryan, taking her time, and engulfed him in a huge hug as she started to cry lightly.

Ryan hugged her back after a few seconds.

"I'm sorry, Ryan," Sharpay apologized, still crying. "I didn't mean it."

Ryan stayed silent for a while as he comforted his sister.

He pulled back and looked her in the eye. "It's ok. Just a sibling fight. Just remember that all siblings have them and they're usually stupid," Ryan grinned, trying to lighten the mood.

Sharpay smiled back and gave him another hug. "Just another, stupid fight," she repeated, smiling again.

"Exactly," Ryan laughed a little.

* * *

**Aww! A cute brother sister moment! Review! Thanks in advance!**


End file.
